harry meets sirius's american daughter
by harriet potter3
Summary: someone moves across the street from harry and she will change harry forever


Harry meets Sirius`s Daughter  
  
"Dani, please hurry and finish packing!" yelled Dani`s mom.  
  
Danielle Black is a normal 15-year-old witch who has long black hair and bright brown eyes. She had just gotten the worst news any 15-year-old, muggle or magical, could ever get. She was moving, but, oh no, not just a different city or state, but a whole different country and not just any country but England. All she could guess about why her mom wanted to move there was she had met Dani's dad there. Only there was one problem, Dani had never met her dad. Her mom had never told anything but his name Sirius Black. Another thing was she was at the Salem Witches Institute, the best school for witches in America, in New England. Her friends were just as startled by the news.  
  
"'WHAT!!! You're moving!!!' NO!' Why?!'"  
  
Her friends had also thought she might meet the boy who made You-Know-Who downfall. She remembered them saying what he looked like, ' I hear he has messy black hair, bright green eyes with glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.' She always wondered if they were right, but never thought they were. They were interested in most boys and always made up their own dream boyfriend. Her best friend Carlee said that her imaginary boyfriend would be named Harry Potter and has nice black hair and green eyes and be 6 inches taller than her. She always said this because she was the tallest girl in school and had yet to meet a boy taller than her. She never knew much about the real Harry Potter; she even forgot his name sometimes and what he looked like because she never paid much attention in her current events and history of magic class. She also hadn't found much of a liking to boys yet. History of magic didn't help this though, everyone was taught by the same most boring witch Ms. Gall. She was about a hundred years old and talked very slowly and made the even the smartest people sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week later and Dani was on the plane to the worst thing that had ever happened to her in her whole life. On the plane she had brought one of the books her friend Carlee had given her because she knew Dani loved to read anything. The book was a muggle book because Carlee was muggle born and still loved muggle books. The book was called Pawn of Prophecy, it was actually a part of a series that Carlee had given her, but Dani didn't think it would be interesting because it was a muggle book.  
  
" Mom, why are we going to England really? I know you met dad there."  
  
"Well, I guess I am looking for your dad we met in Hogsmeade with a couple of his friends and a year later we go married. Then two years I had you then when you were two months old your dad told me to go to America to hide and I came to Maryland. He sent letters every now and then until you were about 11 months old he stopped. I guess I am maybe trying to find a missing link and a better place for us to live."  
  
"MOM, why didn't you tell me this before? You knew I wanted to know about dad. And now you're telling me once you go looking for him." Dani said all this while looking at her mom very mad at her then her mom said," I just didn't have the heart to tell you about it."  
  
The rest of the fight into London was long and boring and Dani read her book and found out that muggles have big imaginations. There was only one flaw; most of the things they thought was impossible are really possible. If only they knew that there was real magic probably just next door to them, but most wizarding families lived in remote places or in the country. She really thought about this then her thoughts turned to her dad. Where was he? Did he realize that he had a family to help and he wasn't a very good husband or dad? Where is Sirius Black? Does he know that his wife has come out of hiding to look for him? I really hope Sirius can explain his answers to his wife and daughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The plane had finally landed in the London airport. Dani was nervous about going to the new school here. She would be so out of place without an English accent. She hoped that everyone will be nice and she won't find out that her father is a murderer or something. As Dani left the airport she didn't know she was headed to more than she could imagine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Dani and her mom finally got to their new home at 10 Privet Drive, her mother announced to her that they were having a house warming party. Well isn't that all fine and dandy? Now I will have to be around and sucking up to muggles who won't be around anyway. Dani then went upstairs to her room and thought longingly of life back in America. She wasn't happy about this and never wanted to move here in the first place. * * * "BOY!" it was uncle Vernon yelling at Harry for who knows what. " Boy, you've been invited to a party with us at the new neighbors and you better not mess it up! COMB YOUR HAIR!"  
  
Well whoopee! Make it sound like it was my doing. Dudley interrupted Harry's thoughts; who was looking longingly out the window.  
  
" She so pretty," he gushed.  
  
Harry thought it must be the new neighbor because no other thing in the world meant this much to Dudley, other than food. Hhhmmm, I wonder if maybe the new neighbors aren't too bad after all. Harry then headed upstairs to head to sleep and wishing he could magic his hair straight. * * * Harry awoke the next day to bright sunshine and aunt petunia's whiney voice as usual. I wonder if mum thought aunt petunia had a whiney voice. Harry smiled to himself at the thought and got up in good spirits thinking about what his dead parents might of thought. The day was normal Harry did all the cleaning, of course. Pretty soon it was five and the Dursleys were getting ready for the party. Uncle Vernon yelled at him a couple of times because of his hair, but Harry ignored this as usual. They actually walked to the neighbor's house. Harry was to ring the doorbell, and footsteps assured him that someone was coming.  
  
The door opened and a girl with long black hair and bright brown eyes. Uncle Vernon quickly pushed Harry out of the way barely making notion to Harry. They went inside and the Dursleys went to talk to the adults Dudley in tow. Dudley was still on his diet and petunia didn't want him to eat anything, but what she lat him. Harry wandered around for a while looking at the house. The house had the same structure as the Dursleys but different decorations. While Harry was wandering around, someone tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he saw the same girl who had opened the door.  
  
"Uh, hi, my name is Danielle Black, what's yours?" she asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"Err, Harry potter," Harry said uncertainly.  
  
" Nice to meet you Harry. Now would you like to get away from these mugg- uh I me-"  
  
" Are you a witch?" Harry whispered.  
  
" Afraid so, and I can't believe I did that. My mom would kill me if I said that to a normal muggle."  
  
" So are you from America. I can kinda tell by your accent."  
  
"Yeah, my mom and I moved here. I think my mom is looking for my dad. You might know him, but I am just hoping my dad is a convicted murderer or some thing like that."  
  
" I may have heard of him somewhere, what's his name?"  
  
"Oh yeah, his name is Sirius," she said looking Harry straight in the eyes, " Sirius Black."  
  
The effect of that name was tremendous. This was very shocking. You see Sirius is Harry's godfather and he had just broken out of wizard jail almost exactly two years ago. There was just one small flaw, Sirius black was innocent and only Harry, his two best friends, and Dumbledore knew that.  
  
" Are you sure that's his name?" Harry asked hoping it wasn't and hoping Dani wouldn't notice how nervous he was.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure why?" Dani looked nervous.  
  
"Oh just that the name sounds, err, quite familiar," Harry said very hesitantly.  
  
"Why? Is it bad?"  
  
"Nah, probably not it's probably some name I have heard someone say. Especially if they were close to my parents because I am always trying to find out more about them. It's probably some kids name I have heard somewhere not necessarily the same last name," Harry quickly smoothed over.  
  
Over in the kitchen the adults were talking. One of the adults asked Mrs. Black what school Dani would go to because her daughter was Dani's age and went to the local school. Mrs. Black thought a moment and said Hogwarts. She said that the school was new and it was for very gifted children. The woman asked where it was and Mrs. Black said it was somewhere in southern England, at least she hoped it was. Mrs. Black was very lucky that the Dursleys weren't around or Harry and Dani wouldn't have gotten to know each other until they were at hogwarts. Dani though kinda recognized Harry from somewhere but she couldn't place where.  
  
The Dursleys finally decided to leave at half past 9. Harry had hoped they had a good time because they might be in a good mood the next day. Then he might be able to go back over to Dani's and maybe tell her the truth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day was like any other the Dursleys took no notice of Harry coming into the room. Harry hoped that maybe he'd be able to sneak out the door without being noticed. But.  
  
"BOY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"  
  
Eeks!! That was uncle Vernon Harry was really going to see it now. " I, err, was going over to the Black's." oh why did he have to get nervous now.  
  
"Well, if he's going then I am going," came Dudley's voice.  
  
"Of course you're going duddy-darling. Be back in ten minutes though we are going shopping."  
  
They finally set off to Dani's house at a much shorter pace than Harry wanted, but he had Dudley with him. They finally reached Dani's house and Harry rang the doorbell, and footsteps assured him that someone was coming.  
  
Dani opened the door to see Harry and Dudley in the doorway. "Oh, hi Harry and you must be his cousin Dudley." Thank god Dani knew how to be polite.  
  
"Hey Dani this is my cousin Dudley, Dudley this is Dani black ."  
  
"Nice to meet you Dudley. I am sorry I missed you at the party last night. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we would just have a coke. Is that alright?"  
  
" Err, yeah that's fine I am sure aunt petunia and uncle Vernon don't mind." Harry heard Dudley's sigh of relief and hoped that Dudley would leave soon so he could talk to Dani himself.  
  
About five minutes later aunt petunia came and got Dudley. Harry and Dani laughed at how he looked when he had to leave.  
  
"So what is hogwarts like? I went to the Salem institute for witches back in the U.S."  
  
"Oh, you'll love hogwarts it's great and what house do you hope to be in?"  
  
"House?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you probably wouldn't know. Ok there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I'm in Gryffindor so that's where I hope you will be too." Harry, that was probably the stupidest thing to say, but do I have a crush on her?  
  
"Then I guess I would like to be in Gryffindor and I suppose all your friends are there too."  
  
"Yup, Ron and Hermione, they'll be pleased to see you," Harry hesitated, " Last night I wasn't completely truthful to you but your dad, Sirius, well he is my godfather."  
  
Harry sat there letting this sink in. He was sure this probably shocked her greatly. Dani just sat there dazed now this was very shocking for her. She knew Harry had acted strangely when she asked about her dad, but she had thought nothing of it.  
  
"Are you sure because my mom says she thinks my dad is well um dead."  
  
When she Dani sitting on the couch she stopped and stared at Harry.  
  
"Hey Dani would you mind introducing us?" Mrs. Black raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah, mom this is Harry potter, Harry this is my mom." 


End file.
